


the magic that is you and me

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Journalist Louis, M/M, Photographer Harry, i can't believe i actually wrote this fic, listen I think harry and jason mraz would be best friends, mentions of guacamole, my life has come to this, there are some avocado puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This man who was a complete stranger only a few hours ago – who still is a complete stranger, really – has taken over his heart and mind and he wants to understand the way they orbit each other, the way they fit after barely any time has passed.  He feels like he’s just come alive, like a new part of him he didn’t know existed has suddenly been awakened, and he wants to feel this forever, wants to ride the high for the rest of his life.</p><p>Or, the AU where Harry works at Jason Mraz's avocado farm, Louis works for BuzzFeed, and they've only got a few hours to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I can safely say this idea is completely original. It stemmed from a joke my friend and I had a few months ago, and I always said I'd write this fic, but I never thought I'd actually do it. What it comes down to is that Harry and Jason Mraz would be amazing friends, and I need them to at least have a writing session at some point in life so I can die happy. And also, they could all go hang out with my BuzzFeed faves, of course, just to tie this altogether.
> 
> This fic wouldn't have been possible without Katelyn - the Eugene to my Keith, if you will - who held my hand the whole way through the writing process and caught my stupid grammatical errors and was a great cheerleader even when I thought what I was writing sucked. I'm glad she pushed me through this or it wouldn't exist!
> 
> All of this being said, hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> Title is a slightly altered line from You & I Both by Jason Mraz.

“Harry, how many times have I told you not to paint your nails while you’re at work?”

Harry whips his head up to look at Jason, who gives him an exasperated sigh as he motions toward the green glittery nail polish he’s currently applying.  He probably shouldn’t be doing his nails at work, not while he’s manning the counter, but today’s been slow like Mondays usually are, and it’s only mid-morning and he’s already _so_ bored.  That’s the downside to working in the shop attached to an avocado farm.

“Zero,” Harry replies, grin playing at his lips as he applies the green to his ring finger.  “You’ve told me that exactly zero times because I’ve never done them at work before.  Funny how that works, innit?”

Jason shrugs, letting a smile come over his face, and Harry’s glad he’s so easygoing.  “Well, whatever.  It’s a nice color.  Really brings out the avocados.”

Harry laughs as he finishes his pinky and puts the cap on the bottle.  “I thought so.  ‘S so sparkly.”

“I’m gonna go harvest whatever the fuck needs to be harvested,” Jason says, walking behind the counter to go to the back room.  He emerges with his wide brimmed hat on and gives Harry a nod.  “Think you can handle the store by yourself?”

“Don’t know,” Harry deadpans, but there’s a lightness to his tone.  “Not like I’ve been doing it by myself for the last year or anything.”  He blows on his nails like it’ll help them dry faster and hops off his stool to put the polish in the back.

“I’ll be back in about an hour.”  The bell on the door jingles as Jason leaves, a soft breeze coming in for a moment before the door closes.

Even though there’s not much for him to do right now, Harry can’t complain about his job.  Sure, he never thought he’d be 23 and living in the states and working at an avocado farm, but really, it’s basically a dream.  Jason is the best boss he’ll ever have – he’s kind and funny and sometimes inexplicably walks around while playing the ukulele and making up nonsense songs on the spot.  Harry only applied for a job here as a temporary thing because he’s always had a weird fascination with farming of any sort, but he likes the freedom he has, how his hours are flexible, and he and Jason became fast friends, so if he has to be stuck working for a living, he’s glad he does it with someone he enjoys being around and lets him get away with things he wouldn’t otherwise.

This isn’t exactly what he had in mind when he moved from Holmes Chapel to the states in pursuit of bigger and better things, but he’s _happy_ and well-paid, and you can’t beat that.

His other real interest is photography, always having a camera on hand and snapping pictures around the farm.  He’s taken most of the photos for the website, pictures of trees and angles of the shop that make it look bigger, photos of Jason standing with his prized possessions, his biggest avocados of the season.  Jason lets him have creative freedom when it comes to things like that and never minds when Harry takes too long setting up a shot to make sure the lighting is perfect – it’s nice.

The place is beautiful – avocado trees lining the path that leads to the shop Harry works in, sunlight streaming through the windows because it’s rare that California is cloudy.  Sometimes on slow days, they sit in lawn chairs and sunbathe, laughing and passing a joint all while hoping potential customers don’t catch them, and really, who is Jason to call out Harry for doing his nails when he has a weed plant in the back?  But Harry will never complain.  Things are good, and he likes it, even though he’s constantly trying to get Jason to buy some fluffy cows to make his work more fun.

The shop itself is rustic, selling avocados in baskets by the pound, some of Harry’s special made guac because Jason has never been the best at making it himself, an array of food including avocados, and random avocado trinkets like keychains and t-shirts that say “Mraz Avocado Farm: Alwayz Fresh.”  (Jason rejected Harry’s very wonderful slogan of “my avocadon’t want none unless you got Mraz ones.”)

There’s not much he can do while his nails are still wet since he doesn’t want to risk them possibly smudging and therefore making his hard work go to waste, so he perches himself on the stool behind the counter and closes his eyes, happy for a lazy Monday afternoon.

*

Louis knows nothing about cars, but he’s known his shitbox of a car was nearing the end of its life for awhile now.  It’s twelve years old, so it’s expected, but he _really_ can’t afford another car right now, not with just starting a new job and moving to this country, and he groans as it comes to a stuttering stop right in the middle of the road.  “Bloody fucking hell,” Louis shouts, slamming on the steering wheel a few times, though he doesn’t expect it to do anything.

He’s in the middle of nowhere on the way to visit Niall, and he curses Niall for moving to fucking San Jose instead of Los Angeles like everyone else in the world does when they decide to come to California.  He gets out of the car, shoving his keys in his pocket, and kicks the tire for no reason other than the fact that he’s frustrated.  It’s nearly sunset, sky dancing with pink, and everything is horrible.  Leaning against the hood, he pulls his phone out of his pocket to text Niall.  _Stupid fucking piece of shit car just broke down !! Won’t be there tonight I don’t think ! Can you come get me orrrrr ?_

Louis sighs as he walks around the car to inspect it.  He doesn’t even know why he’s doing it because he knows absolutely nothing about anything involving cars, so it’s useless.  He’s in the middle of fucking nowhere – not another person is on the road at all, and there are miles of endless fields ahead of him.  He knows he could call someone, but it’s late enough that it’s probably a lost cause, especially since it’s a Monday, and he doesn’t even know where he is, really.  The only landmark is...what the fuck?  He notices a gravel path that he hadn’t realized was there, just barely wide enough for a car, that leads down a slight hill.  He can see there’s a sign, but can’t tell what it says.  He takes a few steps forward and squints – Mraz Avocado Farm.

 _I’m next to a fucking avocado farm what the fuck ??_ he sends to Niall, and the response is instantaneous.

_Hahahah mate I didn’t know they had those?? Anyway , I’m working real late tonight so can’t getcha til tomorrow! Maybe you can ask a famer to help you? Let me know what happens , maybe they’ll know someone ,_

Louis lets out a moan.  He hates that Niall can’t come to his rescue and he hates Niall’s random, ominous commas that end virtually every text.  The only thing he can do is head down the path and hope for the best.

He locks the car, and he’s not sure why because it doesn’t look like anyone at all is going to pass through, and heads down the path hoping to find someone that can help him out.  “An avocado farm,” he says out loud, shoving his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket.  It’s early September, and it never gets _cold_ in California, but there’s a slight nip to the air that reminds him of London and makes him long for proper fall weather with cozy jumpers and mugs of tea to warm your hands.  “Californians are a mystery.”

The path isn’t too long, but it’s bumpy and definitely would’ve been easier to drive it if he had had that luxury.  Finally, a building comes into view that has “Avocado Shoppe” in script font across the top, and he’s hoping there are people working late.  He scurries up to the door and a bell jingles overhead when he walks in, but just his luck, there’s no one at the desk.  “Fuckin’ hell.”

*

Harry’s got one arm crossed over his chest and the other holding his phone, scrolling absently through Twitter when Jason sighs.

“We can’t both be sitting back here doing nothing,” Jason tells Harry and gently nudges his leg with the toe of his boot.  “Go out there in case we’ve got customers.”

Harry yawns and stands up reluctantly, letting out a groan and shoving his phone back into his pocket.  He brushes off his skinny jeans and stretches out, pulling the elastic off his wrist and putting his hair up into a messy bun.  “It’s been slow all day, and it’s almost closing.”

Proving Harry wrong, the bell on the door in the shop jingles, and Jason raises his eyebrows like he sent someone here using mind control.  “See?  There’s someone out there.”

“Why can’t _you_ go to the counter again?” Harry asks, poking his tongue out, and Jason throws his feet up on the table, leaning back into his chair as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“I’m about to instagram some really great shit,” he replies nonchalantly, opening the app and showing Harry the screen of his phone.  “Trying to center myself with my farm aesthetic before going back into the world of work.  Give me a few minutes of peace to upload these pictures, Harry.”  He lightly kicks his leg again.  “C’mon, don’t leave someone waiting.”

“Lucky I’m the best employee you’ll ever have.”  He slips out of the back room and behind the counter, coming face to face with the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen.  He’s got golden skin and ocean eyes, a long fringe hanging artfully on his forehead, and he gives Harry a slight wave, sharp cheekbones shifting up when he smiles.  His face is dusted with worry, but Harry gives him a cheery smile and waves back, swallowing the sudden surge of nerves that’s come bubbling up within him.

“That’s an interesting nail color,” the man says in a thick British accent that takes Harry by surprise, gesturing to his hand.  His tone isn’t judgmental, more colored with amusement than anything else.  Harry looks down at his fingers and wiggles them a few times so the light catches the glitter before shrugging. 

“It makes me feel more one with the avocados,” Harry jokes as he buffs his nails on his shirt, and he hears a laugh come from the back room as he watches a smile take over the man’s face. 

“Me sisters would love it,” he says with a chuckle as he walks a few steps closer, hands in the pockets of his pants – and fuck, are those _jeggings_?

Jason pokes his head out the door, hat askew on his head.  “Harry here is a plant whisperer,” Jason explains, jerking his thumb toward him, and the pretty stranger’s eyebrows raise in question.

“Thought you were instagramming some farm aesthetic?” Harry repeats, and Jason rolls his eyes.  “But yes, I am, and that’s why I make the best guac,” Harry clarifies, and Jason nods as he adjusts his hat, smiling warmly.  “If I do say so myself.”

“That’s true,” Jason agrees.  He exits the back room and walks around the counter, toward the small fridge located in the corner.  “And that’s why you can find Harry’s homemade guacamole for sale over here.  For only $5.99 a container, which is actually a steal, considering how wonderful and fresh this is.”

“Oh, come off it, Jason.  No reason to be a walking advert,” Harry tells him, but he secretly hopes the pretty man will buy some.  It’s even got a cute little label on it that he helped create with a cartoon of his likeness happily holding an avocado.  It’s proper adorable.  “It’s organic, too, if you were wondering.”

The man laughs, crinkles appearing around his sparkling blue eyes as he shakes his head.   “Thank you, but actually, me car broke down and I’m just trying to find some help.  ‘M Louis.”

Harry’s a little sad he’s not interested in buying any of his extremely delicious guac, but he understands there are bigger issues at hand.  “Shit.  We can help you get some help, yeah?  ‘M Harry and that’s Jason.”  He points, and Jason waves before whispering into Harry’s ear, “He’s your type, isn’t he?  Go get him!”

Harry gives him a scandalized look before Jason just shrugs and ducks into the back room again, leaving Harry alone with Louis.  “Nice to meet you,” Louis says with a smile.  “’S always nice to find a fellow Brit.  Feel more at home now.”

“Yeah, yeah, same.  ‘M not sure I’ll be much help, though, considering stuff around here closes pretty early, especially on Mondays, and there probably isn’t any car shop open.  I don’t think you’ll be able to get any help ‘til tomorrow morning,” Harry tells him honestly, and Louis bites his lip and shrugs.

“There’s actually civilization around here?” Louis teases, and there’s mirth in his eyes, glittering with boyish charm.  “Thought I was lost in the void.”

Harry giggles.  “Yeah, all avocado farms are located specifically in voids.  ‘S the best location for the fruit of the damned.”  Louis barks out a laugh, and Harry feels warm all over.  “But no, town’s a little farther out.  Like, twenty five minutes.”

“Ah.”  Louis clicks his tongue and does a short nod, a piece of fringe falling into his eyes.  Harry tries his hardest not to walk over to him and brush it away, so he just stays behind his spot at the counter, a safe distance away.  “It all blurred together after the first, like, six miles of barren farmland.” 

“Hope you weren’t on your way somewhere important?”

Louis shakes his head.  “Nah, just on the way to me mate Niall’s.  I texted to see if he could come help, but he’s working late, so ‘fraid I’m shit outta luck.”

Harry pushes his lips into a pout, the way he knows he looks adorable, and Louis cracks a smile.  He mentally claims victory.  “You could stay with me tonight, if you’d like?  And we can call a towing place or fix it place or whatever in the morning or summat?”  Louis fish mouths, and Harry quickly cuts in to say, “if you don’t want to, that’s fine.  I can find you a hotel ‘round here, but I just figured I’d offer you my flat to save you some money.”

“Apartment,” Jason deadpans from the back room, and Harry rolls his eyes as Louis barks out a laugh.

“No, uh, that’d be great, actually,” Louis tells him, and there’s excitement and nerves that settle in the pit of Harry’s stomach, fluttering like butterfly wings.  “As long as you trust that I’m not a murder.”

“As long as you trust that _I’m_ not a murderer,” Harry counters, and Louis bites his bottom lip, holding back a grin.

“Touché, Harry,” he says, tipping an imaginary hat, and Harry’s name sounds so lovely in his lilty, raspy voice and strong northern accent.  “Don’t think you’ll murder me, though.  Not sure many murders are avocado whisperers, though maybe they are.”  His face scrunches.  “Doesn’t matter.  I trust you anyway.  Thanks for the offer, lad.”

Harry grins, feeling like he’s floating.  He knows he’s only just met Louis, but there’s something about this boy, some indescribable _light_ that he exudes that Harry wants to wrap himself in.  Harry tilts his head to the back room.  “I’ll see if Jason’ll let me off early now that I’ve got a guest to entertain,” he says, and Louis’ laugh rings out brightly.  “Be just a mo.”

He heads into the room to see Jason sitting at the table with a knowing smile.  “Of course I’ll let you off, Harry, what kind of friend do you think I am?  This’ll really help your love life,” Jason tells him, giving Harry a pat on the back as he walks by to grab his jacket.

Harry rolls his eyes as he fishes his keys out of his pocket, pulling his sunglasses out and resting them on his head.  “Sod off.”  He tries to sound serious, but there’s a smile that creeps across his face and breaks his facade.  “Assume you don’t mind me taking off a bit early?”

Jason shakes his head.  “Not when you’ve got Prince Charming out there.”

Harry laughs, hitting Jason’s fedora so it falls over his eyes.  “See ya tomorrow, boss.”  He heads out from behind the counter, and standing next to Louis he now notices the height difference, how Louis is a few inches shorter than he is.  It does things to his heart he doesn’t want to think about.  “Ready to go?”

Louis smiles and nods, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and Harry pointedly doesn’t think about what it would be like to take one in his own.  “Let me just grab me bag out me car,” Louis tells him as they exit the store, pointing toward the road.

“Yeah, sure,” Harry tells him, and if he watches Louis’ ass as he walks up the path, nobody needs to know but the trees that rustle and try to tell his secrets.

*

They walk out back, Harry leading Louis to his beat up pickup truck that’s parked on the little path behind the farm.  It looks like it’s seen better days, chipped red paint and rust covering it.  Louis eyes it suspiciously while Harry hops in like it’s nothing, and he laughs with a shake of his head.  “She won’t break,” Harry assures with a smile, yelling out the window he’s just rolled down.  “She’s sturdy.”

Louis smiles, looking down at the ground bashfully before climbing into Harry’s truck with his bag slung over his shoulder.  It’s relatively roomy as he puts his stuff on the floor in front of him, and the rev of the engine startles him slightly.  Harry’s a careful driver as he pulls out, and when they drive up to the exit, Louis waves sullenly to his car that’s dead on the side of the road, causing Harry to giggle.  Louis likes his laugh, he decides.

He tries to tear his eyes off the way Harry’s beautifully polished hands move on the wheel,  the way his arms are covered in tattoos that he just wants to know more about, the dark ink a contrast to his milky, porcelain skin.  He swallows hard before staring straight ahead, trying to ignore just how beautiful the boy next to him is.  He pulls his phone out of his pocket to shoot off a quick text to Niall, telling him he’s staying at Harry’s for the night. 

“You’re probably hungry, yeah?  Unless you stopped on the way here...”  Harry trails off, and he sees in the corner of his eye that Harry briefly shifts his gaze to him.

“Nah, was trying to get to me mate’s as fast as I could when I got out of work, so I didn’t stop.”  His stomach growls on cue, and Harry turns to him with a smile, cheeks dimpling.  He crosses his arms over his stomach self-consciously for a second, willing the noise to stop.

“’S fine,” Harry assures, and Louis removes his arms from around his waist.  “There’s an In-N-Out on the way to my flat, if that’s alright?  Apartment.  Whatever.”

“Ooh, so American,” Louis jokes, and the flash of an oncoming car’s lights illuminate the angles of Harry’s face, sharp jaw and soft lips, and Louis could melt into the seat.  “Yeah, that’s fine, though.  I haven’t had that in awhile, and it’s essential to the California lifestyle, innit?”

“Speaking of that, what brings you here, if you don’t mind me asking?” Harry asks, and then he pulls his lip between his teeth like he’s unsure.  “Sorry if that’s too personal, I totally under-”

Louis puts a hand to Harry’s shoulder to stop him, touch feather light.  “No, it’s no biggie,” Louis replies, smiling when Harry glances over at him.  “Went to uni for journalism back across the pond.  Didn’t think I was gonna get a job, y’know, figured I was doomed to a life of pot noodles forever.”  Harry laughs again, and Louis mentally congratulates himself.  “Or end up working at some shit gossip rag like The Sun.”  He doesn’t miss how Harry’s face scrunches in displeasure at the mention of the tabloid.  “But ah, me mate moved here, and got me a job at BuzzFeed, so.  The rest is history, I guess.”

“BuzzFeed?” Harry replies incredulously, eyes growing wide and looking like a startled deer.  “That’s massive!”

“Yeah, ‘s a good first gig, I reckon.”

“Would I have a read any of your articles?  I’ve got the app on my phone and everything.  Bit of a BuzzFeed whore, I am.”

Louis laughs, and he gets that response from most people when he tells them that’s where he works, but for some reason, it feels different now.  He’s so _sincere_ about everything that Louis’ heart beats faster against his ribs.  “Probably not,” Louis says honestly, shrugging though he knows Harry isn’t looking at him.  “Haven’t written many of the big ones yet, y’know?  Mostly working on low level stuff that sometimes doesn’t even make the site.  But I’m working with a few of the people you’d see in the videos, if you watch those – ”

“I do!” Harry interjects, tone bright.

“Yeah, so I work under Keith, one of the Try Guys...”  Harry’s face lights up, and Louis feels himself grow lighter.  “And he thinks I’ll be promoted sometime soon, which would be wicked.  But even if I’m not, ‘s a lot of fun.  Always something crazy happening in the office, so I can’t complain.”

Harry grins, and Louis thinks he’s never seen a prettier smile.  It’s so genuine and warm, and he listens like he’s truly interested in everything Louis has to say.  It’s endearing, and Harry is so _kind_.  “That’s incredible,” Harry tells him, and Louis shrugs again, feeling his cheeks burn.  “If you’re promoted, do you get to do the taste test videos?  I love those.”

Louis chuckles, throwing his head back against the seat.  “Some of that stuff looks disgusting,” he replies, “so I’m not sure it’d really be a promotion.  Don’t want to eat cow brains and drink piss flavored beer.”

“Alright, true.”

“But yeah, I’d get to do more stuff like that with a promotion, definitely.  Not sure how soon it’ll be, no matter what Keith says,” he answers. 

“You never know, though,” Harry tells him, glancing over at him briefly.  “Maybe today’s little adventure could be inspiration for your first big article, yeah?”

Something tugs at Louis’ heart that causes him to grin, hiding his smile with the sleeve of his jacket and turning to look out the window.  “Yeah, maybe.”

*

They head into Harry’s flat with a bag of In-N-Out, grease seeping through the bottom of the bag a surefire sign they’re in for a good meal.  “Welcome to my flat,” Harry says, flicking on the light, and he’s weirdly nervous, like he wants to impress Louis.  “You can put your stuff down there.”  He points to a spot next to the door, an open space next to his coat rack.

His flat’s not much, but it’s home, pictures of his friends and family all over the walls, things that remind him of England scattered around like knickknacks from his mum’s house and postcards from friends in London, cozy pillows and comfy, fluffy throws on the couch.  The color scheme is dark, rich burgundies and purples, and while Jason and his other best mate, Liam, always say it looks like a cave, Harry loves it.

“Like the colors,” Louis tells him, and that makes Harry grin wider.  “Well posh.”

Harry smiles as he takes off his boots, motioning for Louis to take off his vans by the door.  “Thanks,” he replies, pointing toward the living room.  “You can make yourself at home and I’ll get us some plates.  I can put the kettle on, if you’d like?”

“Do you have Yorkshire?” Louis asks, eyes bright as he steps into the living room, putting the bag of food down on the coffee table.  “You’re not a proper Brit if you don’t have it, I’m afraid, Harold.”

“Then I must be a proper Brit,” Harry tells him with a wink, reaching into his top cabinet and pulling out a box of the tea.

“Good,” Louis tells him with a smirk, plopping down on the couch and moving the pillows so they’re not in his way.  “Didn’t want to have to revoke your Brit card.”

“Not sure you have the authority to do that,” Harry replies, pulling out the kettle and getting the water started.  He can hardly believe how easily he and Louis get on, flowing banter and sarcastic jokes.  It’s been so long since he clicked with someone like this.  “Only the queen can, right?”  He pulls two plates from the cabinet, looking over at Louis.

Louis pretends to mull it over, tapping his chin with his index finger.  “Probably the prime minister, too, I’d bet.”

“Think the queen has more say in big things like that, maybe,” Harry replies, heading over to the living room and handing Louis a plate.

Louis tilts his head for a moment before nodding.  “’S possible.  They’d probably revoke both of ours for ever moving here in the first place.”  His lips curl up with laughter as he takes his burger out of the bag, licking his fingers before setting it on the plate, and Harry can’t take his eyes off the motion.

He laughs at the joke a beat later, realizing he was staring, but quickly turns to busy himself with getting mugs out of the cabinet before leaning against the counter as he waits for the tea.  “How do you take your tea?” Harry asks.

“Milk, no sugar,” Louis answers around a mouthful of burger, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  “Soz, I’m starving.”

Harry shrugs, scrunching his nose as he turns his body toward Louis.  “No sugar?”

Louis’ brows knit together as he nods, smile threatening to take over his face.  “Don’t question me.  It’s lovely.  Doesn’t need all that sugar, Harry.”

“If you say so,” Harry answers with a shake of his head, and he doesn’t tell Louis, but he makes his tea the exact same way, just to try it out.

From the sly smile he gets, he thinks Louis already knows.

*

The loud sound of Louis’ mobile ringing breaks the flowing conversation Harry and Louis were having, making Harry jump and comically widen his eyes, hand flying to his chest.  Louis lets out a giggle, pulling his phone from his pocket.  “Ah, sorry, it’s me mate, Niall, the one I was gonna go visit,” he clarifies, and Harry nods.  “I gotta take this.”

“Right, of course,” Harry tells him, popping a fry into his mouth.  “If you want privacy, my room’s the second door on the left.”  He points toward the small hallway, and Louis nods.

“Thanks, love,” he says, giving Harry’s shoulder a gentle pat as he walks by, only letting his heart drop for a moment at the nickname that slipped out.  He doesn’t have time to worry right now as his phone sings and vibrates incessantly in his hand, scurrying away to take the call.

“What’s up, mate?” Louis says into his phone, flicking on the light in the bedroom as he quietly shuts the door behind him.  The room is very Harry – positively pristine with light blue sheets and dark blue walls, candles sitting on his bedside table along with a few photos of who Louis assumes are his family and friends.

“Y’alright, lad?” is Niall’s response.

“Yes, Mum, I’m fine.”

Niall scoffs, and Louis laughs a little, knowing his friend has always been the most dramatic person on the planet.  “’Scuse me for worryin’!  Last I knew you fucked off with an avocado farmer!”

“He’s so fit, Niall,” Louis says, and then the words just start tumbling out of his mouth.  “And he’s not a farmer.  He just works on the farm.”

“Same difference,” Niall cuts in, and Louis can practically hear the sound of his eyes rolling.

“He’s proper gorgeous, like, he shouldn’t be working on a farm,” Louis continues.  “He should be a fucking model, and god, he’s so kind and witty and lovely, and I don’t even know what to do about it.  And I just called him love on me way to pick up me mobile.”

Niall lets out a bellowing laugh, and Louis holds the phone away from his ear so he doesn’t go deaf from the volume.  “Leave it to you to fall in love with this guy,” he chuckles, and before Louis can say anything, Niall continues.  “But you’re stayin’ there all night, aren’t ya?  Go make the prince yours, Cinderella.”

“Cinderella only had until midnight,” Louis corrects with a shake of his head, though he knows Niall won’t see it.

“Well, look at that, then.  You’ve got a leg up ‘cause you’ve got til morning.  Don’t you dare start on the road til you’ve got this guy’s number in your phone, yeah?  I’d say just go for it and shag him, but that’s probably too forward even for you.  So just.  Get his number, alright?”

“Yeah, fine,” Louis replies, trying to play it off like he’s annoyed, but in reality, Niall is only looking out for him, and Louis really does want to keep in touch with Harry.  “See you tomorrow, Neil.”  He hangs up before Niall can reply and lets out a breath.  He briefly looks at himself in Harry’s mirror, adjusting his jumper and running his hands through his fringe before turning the light off and opening the door.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, walking back into the living room where Harry is sipping his tea and scrolling through his phone.  Harry looks up with warmth in his eyes.  “You know annoying mates can get.  He was just worried about me having gone off with a stranger, me second mum, really.”

Harry smiles, dimples popping out and bun bouncing when he nods.  He doesn’t look bothered, and Louis counts it as a victory.  “Yeah, mine are like that, too.  No worries,” he answers as Louis settles across the couch from him again, pocketing his phone.  “Did you tell him I’m nothing to worry about?”

“I told him you kidnapped me, handcuffed me, made me eat guacamole, and he needs to pick me up immediately,” Louis replies seriously, and Harry’s eyes go wide before Louis lets out a laugh and touches Harry’s shoulder gently, “I’m just joking, love.”  And there’s the nickname again.

He watches Harry’s cheeks flush a light pink, eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones as he looks down, trying to conceal a grin.  He clears his throat before looking back up.  “So, um, where were we?”

“I don’t remember,” Louis replies sheepishly as Harry puts his phone down on the coffee table. 

Harry plays with one of his rings, twisting it around his finger a few times.  “But, um.  Earlier, you said you work for Keith at BuzzFeed, right?”

Louis nods, grabbing his mug and taking a quick sip of tea.  “Yeah, why?”

Harry bites his lip before making eye contact with Louis.  “I’m sure you get asked questions about everyone there a lot, so I don’t wanna be annoying, but, like.”  He shrugs like he’s waiting for Louis to tell him it’s okay to continue.  Louis is so endeared he could cry.

“Yeah, everyone’s always a little curious ‘cause it’s kind of a big thing everyone knows about, innit?  ‘S normal and I don’t mind,” Louis assures with a knowing smile.  “What do you want to know?”  He’s expecting the typical questions – how long do things take to film, how do video concepts come about, how do people decide what articles get posted on the site, do people _really_ get paid to taste alcohol, is the office permanently in a state of chaos – but instead, he’s faced with one he hasn’t yet been asked.

“What’s Eugene like?”

Louis bursts out laughing in surprise, and Harry’s face falls like he’s asked the wrong thing.  It’s then Louis decides he never wants to see him sad, ever.  “Um, I’m sorry for, um – ”

“No, nothing to be sorry for,” Louis replies, his laughter coming to a halt when Harry tilts his head with furrowed brows and looks exactly like a confused kitten.  “’S just that usually when people want the ‘BuzzFeed inside scoop’” – he uses finger quotes – “they ask me...not that.”

“Oh.”  Harry blushes a little before he shrugs.  “Eugene’s proper fit, ‘s all.  I watch all the videos he’s in ‘cause ‘ve got a massive crush on him as embarrassing as that is to say out loud, so – is he as fit in person?”

Louis nods and holds back the giggle that’s resting on his tongue when Harry’s green eyes glow even brighter.  “Fitter.”

*

“So, you know why I’m here – why are you here?” Louis asks, swirling one of the last of his fries in the swipe of ketchup still left on his plate.  He pops it in his mouth and hums contentedly even though it’s undoubtedly gone cold, and Harry can’t help but smile.  “I reckon you didn’t come all the way here to work at an avocado farm, but hey, maybe you like being stuck in the void.”

Harry giggles, pulling his hair out of its bun and shaking out his curls, putting the hair tie back on his wrist.  He doesn’t miss the way Louis’ eyes follow the movement, the way his tongue slips out of his mouth. 

“I like your curls,” Louis says absently as he reaches out to twirl one between his fingers, and Harry smiles at the touch. 

“Thank you.  But, um, I went to UCLA for photography,” he tells him.  “Always wanted to come to the states, y’know?  Was such a huge dream of mine when I was younger, and I didn’t think it was gonna happen, but the opportunity presented itself, and I had to take it, like, what if it never came up again?  And I fell in love with LA and decided to stay in California.”  He shrugs, not sure what else to stay, but Louis is still staring at him with blue, blue, blue eyes, so he continues.  “Um, I miss my mum a lot.  My sister, too.  Gemma.  We were all, like, really close, but I come from a really small town, and if I’d stayed, there wasn’t really much for me, so, like.  They both encouraged me to come here, and we Skype a lot, but it’s hard sometimes, y’know, that I can’t be there.  I miss it a lot, but.”  Harry shrugs, realizing he’s been doing that a lot and vows silently that he’ll stop.  “They send me tea and shit often enough so I always have things that remind me of home.”

Louis smiles, leaning back on the couch.  He looks so pretty that Harry wants to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he’s real, but he refrains, returning the smile instead.  “I get that, mate.  Tough sometimes, innit?  ‘Ve got five younger sisters and a younger brother back home.  Haven’t been back in a little over a year cause I’ve been getting settled in with me new job and everything.  Skype and FaceTime are lifesavers.”  He licks his lips and lets out a soft sigh.  “But I’m doing what’s right for me, and I trust it’s the same for you, too, then?”

Harry nods.  “I went to visit a few months ago, though, and even that seems like it was way too long ago.  You must miss them a lot.  Can’t imagine.”

He smiles sadly, clasping his hands together and squeezing at his fingers lightly.  “Yeah, yeah, I do.  ‘Ve gotten to be really good mates with me oldest sister, Lottie, actually, and it’s weird that we’re at an age where that happens.  Miss her most, I think, even though I obviously miss all of ‘em.  But Lots should be coming out here soon when she’s on school hols.  She’s so excited to visit America.  They all understand that I’m out here doing shit that makes me happy, but I think they’re waiting for the day I’m in the taste test videos, too.”

“’S all that matters,” Harry tells him with a slight laugh, having contemplated that exact thing time and time again before choosing his path. 

Louis smiles at him again, eyes crinkling.  “But ah, Harold, you didn’t tell me how you ended up working in the void.  Surely photography majors don’t minor in avocado?”

Harry lets out a loud laugh, clapping his hand over his mouth to stop the sound.  “Um, no, but.  I want to start my own photography business, but I was a broke uni student with no place to start, so I was looking for a job.  And I found an ad for the farm online, so I applied, and it’s been...”  He moves his hands aimlessly, looking for a word.  “Incredible, I guess, but that even feels like an understatement?”  Louis nods.  “It pays well, and Jason is so understanding.  Let me take all the photos for the site and everything, so when I think I’m set, I’ll get my business off the ground.  But I’m not, like, in a hurry, really?  Things are okay right now, and I’ve got some photo gigs on the side, so.  ‘Ve done some weddings and people around here are always looking for headshots, so I do those kind of regularly.  ‘S nice.”

“These pictures,” Louis says, motioning around the room, sudden realization sparking in his eyes.  “Did you take these?”

Harry looks around, despite knowing exactly what his walls look like.  “Most of ‘em, yeah.” 

Louis gets up and walks over to one wall that’s covered in black and white prints.  Harry follows, and Louis looks at everything – photos of his mum, his sister, of Jason at the farm, the trees, photos of Liam’s dog, of random places all over town, some farmland, some city, some glittering city lights, some muted starlight and cornfields.  “Harry, these are wicked,” Louis tells him, voice soft with wonder.  When he tears his eyes away from the wall, his lips quirk up.  “You’re so talented.  You’ll be proper famous once you work it all out, I’m sure.”

Harry feels himself flush at the compliment.  He’s had many people tell him he’s excellent over the years, all of his photography professors telling him he had an eye for this, a real natural talent for it, but it means most coming from Louis, and he can’t figure out why.  This man who was a complete stranger only a few hours ago – who still _is_ a complete stranger, really – has taken over his heart and mind and he wants to understand the way they orbit each other, the way they fit after barely any time has passed.  He feels like he’s just come alive, like a new part of him he didn’t know existed has suddenly been awakened, and he wants to feel this forever, wants to ride the high for the rest of his life.

“Thank you,” he tells Louis earnestly, grin seeping across his face.  “That means a lot.”

“Seriously, you’re bloody amazing,” Louis repeats, pointing to a photo of the LA skyline, taken from when he and a few uni friends went up to the roof of an apartment building.  He’s close to Harry, probably too close, their arms almost touching, and Harry feels fire under his skin.  “That’s, like.  Fuckin’ gorgeous.  You’ll have to tell me when you get your business off the ground, yeah?  I’d love to buy your prints.”

“Really?” Harry asks incredulously because he was never sure how far Louis would want to take this.  He can feel an undeniable _something_ between them, but that doesn’t mean Louis feels it, too.

He nods emphatically, shifting closer so subtly that Harry almost misses it until he feels the warmth of Louis’ skin against his.  “They’re amazing.”  Before Harry can even register what’s happening, there’s a soft press of lips to his cheek.  He touches the spot where Louis’ lips just were, feeling it tingle below his fingertips.  “You’re amazing,” Louis breathes, and his eyes are wide, expression open like he’s not sure if that was okay.

Harry takes a step forward, closing the gap between them and leaning in to press a kiss to Louis’ lips.  He lets out a small “oh” before deepening the kiss and tangling his hands into Harry’s curls, tugging gently to bring them even closer.  Harry’s hands are placed on Louis’ waist, covering most of his hips, and he can’t get over how small the boy feels in his arms, how there’s _heat_ radiating off the two of them, how the world has stopped around them.

They pull away after a few moments and Louis is grinning, lips pink and swollen.  “Hi,” he breathes.  “Was that okay?”

“Hi,” Harry replies before kissing him again, lighter this time, gentler, with less urgency, nodding as he whispers, “more than okay” against Louis’ mouth.

Louis grins as he pulls Harry over to the sofa, and they fall to the couch with their lips connected, a pile of limbs and want.  Something about it is so _right_ , so inexplicably perfect.  Louis cards his fingers through Harry’s hair, and he lets out a little moan into Louis’ mouth, feeling so at ease and pliant as Louis’ tongue pushes against his teeth.  It’s all happening so fast, but it’s _effortless_ in a way he can’t explain, in a way that he wants the night to last forever and for Louis to stay.

They break apart and Louis’ eyes are bright, shining ocean waves as he bites his lip.  Harry slips his hand under Louis’ jumper and he feels the warmth of his skin against his hand, wanting more, more, more, knowing it’ll never be enough.

As they roll on the cushions a flurry of lips and hands and whimpers, Harry tries to silence the thoughts floating in the back of his mind, pretending that the newness of lips against lips doesn’t sound a lot like “I’m leaving tomorrow.”

* 

It takes a minute for Louis to realize where he is.  There’s sunlight streaming through the curtains of a living room he’s sure he’s never seen before, but after blinking a few times, the events of the day before come back to him playing on a loop, the thought of Harry’s lips and tongue and teeth still making his mouth tingle.

Harry is sound asleep with his head on Louis’ shoulder, arm draped around his waist, and he looks so beautiful, angelic in the dim glow of the morning sun.  He thinks he should be scared of all of this, scared of waking up wrapped up in Harry’s arms, but he’s not.  He feels warm and safe and undeniably connected to this boy that went out of his way to take care of him for the night.

He doesn’t want to think about the fact that he’s leaving in only a few hours.  Louis knows that just because he’s leaving doesn’t mean that he and Harry can’t keep in touch, but he wonders how they’d make it all work, how it would all fall into place, if Harry even wants this, if he’s being far too forward like he usually is.

The thoughts all seem too heavy for the gentle sunrise of the early morning, for the softness of Harry’s curls tickling his nose, for the comforting weight of Harry resting on him, for the sweet scent of boy and vanilla swirling around his nose.  He takes a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Harry’s hair, and presses a kiss to the tip of his ear.

He thinks Harry’s lips curl up a little in his sleep, but he could be imagining it as he closes his eyes and tightens his grip on the boy who’s his for the moment.

*

Harry awakes curled under Louis’ chin.

His neck is uncomfortable from the angle he laying at, but he doesn’t dare move.  He takes a peek at his watch and almost groans aloud when he sees it’s nearly time for him to be heading to work.  He knows that Jason wouldn’t mind him coming in late, but he doesn’t know what time Louis wants to get on the road or how quickly he wants to leave, so Harry figures he’ll leave that to him to decide as he looks up at the delicate, sleeping boy.

He’s as gorgeous and mystical as Peter Pan, and Harry wants to take hundreds of photos of him with the morning light dancing on his face so he can remember Louis when he disappears.

He’s careful not to move too much so he won’t disturb Louis, but he must sense something because in a few moments, Harry feels a kiss pressed into his curls.  “Morning,” Harry rasps, and Louis rubs his shoulder lightly.

“Morning.  Can’t be comfortable like that, I reckon,” Louis replies, soft morning voice making Harry’s heart beat a little faster.

“I like being the little spoon,” he answers, sitting up and resting his head on Louis’ shoulder as he presses a kiss to the bare skin of his collarbone where his t-shirt has started to slide off.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Louis tells him, tapping his temple, and it almost makes Harry forget that all of this is temporary.  He must see the displeasure come over Harry’s face because he presses a soft kiss to his cheek, smiling when he pulls away.

“Um, do you need to call a shop?” Harry asks, and he doesn’t want to think of the outside world, not yet, wants to stay in this bubble, but he knows this all can’t last forever.  “Like, if you want your car to be ready by the time we get to the farm.  Or, like, close to ready, at least.  We can find a number.”

Louis scrubs a hand over his face, grimacing slightly when his palm drags over his stubble, and Harry plants a kiss on his rough jaw, causing Louis to smile.  “Shit, yeah, probably should do that soon, I reckon.  Could lay like this for a bit longer if that’s alright with you?”

“More than alright,” Harry replies, tucking his head under Louis’ chin and closing his eyes, content to pretend he’ll wake up with Louis tomorrow, too.

They eat cereal while sitting on the couch an hour and a half later, making pleasant conversation and trying to avoid the inevitable awkwardness that’ll come when Louis gets ready to leave.  Harry feels like they’re walking on eggshells until Louis finally says, “We should keep in touch,” as he looks at the floor and runs a hand through sleep ruffled hair.  “I, like.  I really like you, so if that’d be alright, we could text or summat?  Be, like, pen pals.  I don’t know.”

Harry laughs and launches himself at Louis, wrapping his arms around the boy.  “I thought you’d never ask,” he whispers with a laugh, “or that you, like, wouldn’t want to.”

Louis smiles as he hands Harry his phone.  “I’m always a bit upset there’s no avocado emoji,” he tells him as he hands over his phone, starting to type his information into Louis’.  “’Cause I’d definitely put it with my name so you’d remember me.”

He thinks he seems something like sadness flicker over Louis’ sharp features.  “I’d never forget you, Haz.”

*

When they reach the farm, there are people already working on Louis’ car, and he feels his stomach drop.  There really isn’t any sort of reason to stay – he was supposed to be at Niall’s hours ago, and he’s already imposed on Harry enough even though he’s certain he didn’t mind.  Harry drives his truck around behind the shop, the same place as yesterday, and god, yesterday seems like light years ago now.  Harry smiles at him as he turns off the truck and pulls his keys from the ignition, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.  “So, this is it,” he says, and his voice sounds gravelly.

“I guess,” Louis answers, hiking his bag up over his shoulder as they step out into the dewy morning air.

“Since there’s no avocado emoji, ‘ve got a present for you, yeah?  Just something to remember me by.”

“Harry, you don’t – ”

Harry shakes his head, then tilts it toward the shop.  “’S nothing, just a little thing.”  His boots send dust flying when he kicks at the dirt, and Louis wants to take in every detail of him to remember forever, the length of his legs, the wild curl of his hair, the deep green of his eyes.  He doesn’t want to go, but it’s stupid to feel this attached to someone he met less than 24 hours ago.

They head into the shop, bell jingling as they walk in, and Jason’s already behind the counter.  He gives them a wave before saying, “Louis, right?”  He nods.  “See they’re workin’ on your car already!  You’ll be on the road in no time!”

“Yeah, great,” he says, but it comes out flat and bored. 

Jason catches on quickly, shooting Harry a sympathetic smile before grabbing his hat and saying, “I’m gonna go pick a few avocados.  I saw some ripe ones on my tractor ride this morning, so I’m gonna take care of that, and obviously you’ll be fine with the shop, Harry.  Nice meeting you, Louis.  Hope to see you around soon!”  He scurries out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

“We, um.  Have these keychains,” Harry laughs, hooking his own car keys to his belt loop as he pulls a tiny avocado off a rack.  “And they’re, like.”  He shrugs with a slight shake of his head.  “Don’t know why I’m explaining it when you’ve got eyes.”  He hands it to Louis, a slight brush of their fingers.  “It’s us, maybe?”

Louis looks down, and it’s an avocado that’s been cut in half, both have smiling faces and tiny arms on their sides.  When you put them together, they align perfectly, little arms wrapping around each other in a hug.  His heart swells.  “Oh, Harry.  This is so sweet,” he chuckles, and he pulls his keys out of the pocket of his hoodie, attaching it automatically.  “This way, I’ll think of you any time I’m about to get on the road.”

Harry’s cheeks flush a light pink.  “I’m glad you stayed with me,” he says, starting to walk toward Louis.  “I’m just – you made me really happy.”

“I’m glad I stayed with you and that you weren’t a murderer and instead are a very lovely kisser,” Louis replies, and Harry giggles, dimple coming out in full force.  Louis wants to poke it, so he does, and Harry grabs Louis’ hand in his own.  “Turned a bloody awful situation into a pretty good one, methinks.”

Harry lets out a breath that’s a mix between a laugh and a sigh.  “I think so, too.”

A silence falls over them as they stand in the shop.  The world feels like it’s stopped around them, so he leans in for another kiss, feeling goosebumps prick his skin when their lips touch.  It’s too much and not enough, it’s everything he’s ever wanted, and he’s leaving in a matter of minutes, and the world is so unfair.  They pull away, and he rests his hands on Harry’s hips, looking into his eyes seriously.  “Keep in touch, yeah?”

Harry nods, and Louis watches his Adam’s apple bob.  “Course, Lou.  I hope this isn’t goodbye forever, y’know?  We should hang out again.  Like, visit each other.  Maybe you could let me meet Eugene?”  He waggles his eyebrows, and Louis lets out a loud laugh, and finally Harry’s smile reaches his eyes.

“Oi, should’ve known you were only using me to get to him,” Louis jokes, brushing his fingers down Harry’s chest.

“Never,” Harry answers, connecting his lips with Louis’ again.  It’s so gentle and swift and calm as he pulls away after a few seconds, and Louis wants this all to last forever.

They stay staring at each other for a few more moments until the bell to the shop jingles, and both of them are snapped out of their trance as they turn to see who’s walked in.  “Car’s all set,” a man dressed in a white shirt and dirty jeans tells Louis.  “All ready for you to hit the road!”

Louis gives him a tight lipped grin, then a stiff nod.  “Thank you.  Really do appreciate the help.”  With a wave, the guy’s gone as quickly as he appeared leaving Harry and Louis alone again.  “Guess I should be heading out, then.”  He doesn’t want to move, wants to stay there for a few more hours, and if he goes by Niall’s logic, he’s already got Harry’s number in his phone, so there’s nothing tethering him there anymore.  It just feels too soon, like they should have more time, like it’s unfair that they don’t.

“Yeah, definitely,” Harry tells him with a nod, and his voice is rough as he rubs a hand over the back of his neck, staring at the ground uncomfortably.  “I could, um.  Walk you to your car.”

He doesn’t want to look at Harry as he drives away and make this harder than it already is, so he shakes his head, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.  “Don’t want the memory that gets me through the week to be you waving at me car, Haz,” he breathes out, and his chest is tight as he tucks one of Harry’s curls behind his ear.

“Oh, yeah, that, um.  Makes sense.”  He puts his hand over Louis’ and squeezes his fingers tightly.  “Drive safe, yeah?  Please text me when you get there, and please keep in touch?”  His eyes are wide, and Louis wants to stay lost in them.  He nods, kissing Harry again and pulling him into his arms.

They break apart one last time, and Harry presses a kiss right in the center of his forehead.  Louis takes a few steps toward the door, squeezing the keychain like he already misses Harry when they’re still in the same room, and he wonders how that even works, how he can feel this way.  “Bye, Haz,” he says, lingering at the door, and his voice is thick with tears, body filled with heavy emotion he can’t shake.

“Bye, Lou,” Harry whispers, barely wiggling his fingers as Louis finally tears his eyes away from the boy and walks out the door.

He sighs when the cool air hits him, feeling too sharp for the soft moments he and Harry just shared, and blinks against the tears stinging his eyes.  The walk back to his car is so lonely, trees rustling around him like they’re trying to tell him to stay.  He sends a text to Niall as he heads up the path, _Got Harry’s number so I’m on my way to yours... I miss him already I’m so fucked Nialler :(_

 _:((((((((( soz Lou you have to tell me all about him,_ comes Niall’s response seconds later, and Louis manages a smile as he unlocks his car and throws his bag in the backseat.   He looks forward to drowning his sorrows in ice cream once he gets to Niall’s flat, he thinks as he makes his way into the driver’s seat.

Looking at the view of the farm before he pulls away, he knows one thing’s for sure: he’ll find a way to come back to Harry.

*

“Stop pouting,” Jason says, giving Harry’s arm a gentle punch, and Harry gives him a dark glare in response.  He is _not_ pouting.  “You’re pouting,” Jason corrects, apparently having heard Harry’s internal monologue.

It’s really not his fault that his mood’s so sour.  It’s been a week since he’s seen Louis, and despite their promises, they haven’t kept in touch.  The last time he heard from him was the day after he got to Niall’s, thanking Harry for his hospitality and saying he wished he’d tried some of Harry’s guac.  Harry’s sent a few texts since then, little bits of his life here and there, asking how Louis is doing, but there’s been no response.  He tries to justify it by telling himself that Louis will obviously be on his phone less since he’s with a mate that he probably hasn’t seen in awhile, and that’s why he hasn’t replied.  He knows that’s being naive, though, knows that Louis telling him they’d stay friends was just another empty promise.

He wishes someone he knew less than 24 hours didn’t have the ability to hurt him this way.

Harry rests his head on the counter, letting out a loud groan.  “’M pathetic, aren’t I?”

Jason smiles wanly, patting Harry’s shoulder lightly.  “Nah, just lovesick.  He seemed special, I think.  It’s not fair that he did this to you.”

Harry’s so glad he has Jason.

“You can take the rest of the day off if you want.  It’s been slow all day, so.”

Harry shakes his head, even though his bed and a movie marathon with Chinese takeout sounds like an absolutely perfect way to spend his afternoon.  He’s nothing but professional.  “’S fine,” he assures.  “Thanks, though, Jace.  Sorry ‘ve been such a fucking drama queen lately.”

He laughs, a light, gentle sound, before he heads into the back room.  “I’m used to it, kid.”

It’s quiet in the shop like usual, but for some reason the silence is driving Harry crazy today, allowing him to fall too far into his own thoughts.  He pulls out his phone and opens his music, letting Augustana fill the air and make him feel soothed.  He leans his head on the wall behind the counter as he succumbs to a daydream of blue eyes and tinkling laughter.

It’s the sound of the bell jingling that startles him out of his thoughts, and god, he fucking hates that bell and wants to – oh.

 _Louis_.

“Louis?” he sputters, and the other boy nods with a slight wave.  Harry blinks a few times, trying to make sure he’s not hallucinating and that Louis really is standing in front of him.

“Hi, love,” he rasps, smile taking over his face and crinkles appearing by his eyes.  He’s got the keychain Harry gave him between his fingers, and butterflies take home in his stomach.  “Hope you’re not busy?”

Harry shakes his head dazedly, still trying to figure out why Louis is standing right in front of him.  “What are – the texts, you didn’t – Niall?  Did you have fun with Niall?  Why are you here?”

Louis laughs, and he’d forgotten how much he loved the sound, forgotten how much Louis’ presence takes over a room, how palpable whatever they have is.  “Loaded questions there, bloody hell.  Niall and I had a lovely time, thank you, always nice having a catch up with old mates.  I’m assuming one of those questions was why didn’t I answer the texts, which goes along with why I’m here.”  Harry swallows, nodding attentively as Louis takes in a deep breath, small frame shuddering with the impact.  “So, like.  Niall wouldn’t stop taking the piss because I wouldn’t shut up about you.” 

“What?” Harry breathes.

“He wouldn’t shut up about you, either,” Jason calls from the back, and Louis barks out a laugh, clamping his hand over his mouth while Harry’s face flushes bright red.

“Glad to know it’s mutual.”  He winks, long lashes fluttering.  “So, um.  I had this idea, and it’s probably fucking terrible, but Niall said it was good after I ran it by him, and I like.  I wanted to make sure I told you in person, and if I’d texted you, that plan would’ve gone to shit, so here I am...I’m just a boy, standing in front of an avocado farm worker, begging him to...”  He trails off, laugh breaking his whimsical tone.

Harry bursts out laughing and finally stands up from his perch behind the counter, walking to the other side to take Louis into his arms.  “Wow, amazingly romantic.”

“Oh, shut up, Harold,” Louis answers with a grin, playfully pushing Harry away.  “Anyway, I was thinking maybe I’d do a piece on the farm?  Y’know, talk about how lovely it is up here, proper play it up or summat.  Talk to you both about what you do, and Harry, you could take the pictures for the article.  Can’t promise it’d make it to the site or anything, but it’s worth a try, innit?  Cause a wise man once told me I might find me big break on this adventure.”

Harry’s breathless, heart pounding against his ribs.  If his pictures were featured on _BuzzFeed_ – holy shit, that could jumpstart everything.  And the fact that Louis wants to do this for him, oh.  He’s lightheaded.

“You okay?” Louis asks softly, hand resting on Harry’s wrist to anchor him back to earth.

He nods, finally remembering how his body works as he lets a smile take him over, pulling Louis into another hug.  “Yeah, fuck.  That’s incredible you’d even want to do that, like.  Are you sure you want me to take the pictures?”

Louis leans up to press a kiss to Harry’s lips, and he feels the emptiness that took him over for the past week slowly drain away and be replaced with a pleasant warmth, a safeness he can’t describe.  “Course, yeah.  You’re incredible, y’know?”

Harry grins, kissing Louis again just because he’s here and he can.  “So are you.”

“I hate to interrupt this lovely reunion,” comes Jason’s voice, and the two of them break apart to look at him as Louis tucks his hand into the back pocket of Harry’s jeans.  “But really?  You wanna do a piece on the farm?”  Louis nods with a grin as Jason runs out from behind the counter to slap Louis’ back a few times whooping as he yells, “Dude!  That’s so rad!  Thank you!”

“Course,” Louis replies, smiling up at Harry, and he feels his heart leap into his throat when they make eye contact.  “We can start in a bit if you want to, like, get your thoughts together and think about what you wanna say, pick out your best merch, things like that, and let Harry get his camera set up.”

Jason nods excitedly.  “Great, cool.  Thank you so much, Louis!”  Before heading off, he touches his hand to Harry’s shoulder.  “Glad you got your boy back,” he whispers, winking at him with a smile.

Harry’s sure that Louis hears him with the way his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches, and he grins as he looks at him, pressing a kiss to his temple.  “I’m never letting him go.”

*

The article, just like Harry predicted, becomes Louis’ breakout piece, getting him his first big feature on BuzzFeed.  People are taken in by the way Louis writes, by the story, by Harry’s beautiful pictures, and by the avocados themselves, since Mraz Avocado Farm is packed with visitors once the article goes up.  Jason promises he’ll pay Louis back for everything he’s done one day, but Louis assures him with a wink and a squeeze to Harry’s waist that he indirectly brought him Harry, and that’s the best gift he could ask for.

Louis celebrates his promotion at BuzzFeed with an office party, Harry by his side with champagne on his lips when they share kisses in the corner, not really caring who sees, and Harry only gets slightly flushed when Louis introduces him to Eugene as “my boyfriend.”

Harry moves in with Louis only a few months later, finally ready to start his own photography business with the offers online publications have been sending him since Louis’ article.  Jason sends him off with bags of avocados, and he and Louis share his world famous guac while Louis writes and Harry edits his photos.  (Jason also offers them the farm as a wedding venue, assuring them there’s no rush, but the twinkle in his eye says otherwise.)

And sometimes, he and Harry still fall asleep like they did that night, tangled limbs on the couch, tucked into each other, and when Louis wakes up with Harry’s curls under his nose, instead of worrying about leaving, he thanks his shitbox car and an avocado shop for bringing him the best thing he’s got.

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is laughing so hard he’s no longer making sound. It’s so easy when they’re together – the way they bounce off each other with easy banter and silly jokes. As he’s wiping his tears on Louis’ shirt sleeve, Harry fleetingly thinks he’d love to spend the rest of his life with him. It’s not that he hasn’t thought of it before, but his heart and body feel so light with happiness and his love for this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's the epilogue absolutely no one asked for! But I couldn't give up this verse just yet...I love it a little too much. So, I hope you all enjoy this ridiculous piece of fluff! It ended up being much longer than originally intended, but y'know, that's how these things always seem to go.
> 
> This mentions a lot of people who work at BuzzFeed as ancillary characters, so if you're obsessed with all the videos like I am, hopefully that's a fun extra thing for you, and if you don't know who any of these people are, it doesn't affect the story in any way, lmao.
> 
> I feel compelled to mention Jason Mraz's song [Love Someone]() because it could easily be the soundtrack to the end of this bit. Have a listen if you're so inclined :)

There is a condom in Harry’s mouth.

Next to him, Louis thoughtfully licks the one he’s got two fingers in and carefully says, “’S nice.  Really does taste like mint.  Maybe I’d use this, but then I’d feel like I’m brushing my teeth with a dick, and that’s kind of – not what you want to be thinking about when you’re, y’know.”

Harry bursts out laughing, burying his face in his hands, and Louis lets out a pleased little giggle, leaning closer into Harry.  All Harry can really think about is how his mum is going to watch this, but he’s got a job to do.  “Yeah, I don’t reckon you’d want to be thinking about that,” Harry replies with a nod, taking a lick of the condom again and contemplating the taste. 

“But then again, even though the bubblegum tastes good and exactly like bubblegum, maybe that’s worse, innit?  Cause you chew gum, and what if you just instinctively start chomping and then – ”  Louis can’t even finish his thought before he’s leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder, laughing hysterically as Harry and the camera crew all join in.  He loves his ridiculous boy.

It’s Harry’s first BuzzFeed video, a couples’ flavored condom taste test, and he’d been a little wary, but he’d do anything for Louis, regardless of what it is.  He’s pretty sure this is a testament to that since _his mum is going to watch this_.  Louis has filmed videos with BuzzFeed for the last year and a half, from taste tests to Pinterest crafts to weird beauty products to advice segments.  He’s even come up with ideas for some of them and picked out who he wanted to be in them, and he’s such a natural at it that Harry’s heart could burst.  He invited Harry in to do camera work, even though it’s all quite simple, for the ones he’s called the shots for, and yeah, maybe they’re something of a dream team.

“I chew mint gum, though, babe,” Harry argues, smirk playing at his lips, “so, I think it’s rather subjective.”

Louis’ face scrunches into the fond look Harry knows so well.  “But we can both agree we’d never use the bacon flavored one, though, right?”  He holds the package up toward the camera between two fingers.

“Never,” Harry agrees, and Louis chucks it across the room and they both watch it flutter to the ground, causing one of the men behind the camera to chuckle again.

“We’ve got one left, and it’s – ”  Louis picks up another packet sitting on the table and lets out a groan that causes Harry to lean over and see what it says.

“Yes!” he cheers, taking one from Louis’ hand and ripping open the wrapper.  “Banana!  My favorite.”

“It’s fucking yellow,” Louis says as he takes it out and slips it over his fingers, and Harry giggles, knowing half this segment will end up being cut or censored.  “Gonna make me dick look like a banana.”

Harry ignores him in favor of licking the condom and pondering the flavor, smacking his lips together like he’s eating at a five star restaurant.  “On a scale of one to ten, the realistic banana flavor sits at, like, a three.  But it’s not bad cause it tastes like those banana candies I had as a kid.”

Louis sputters when he licks it, face contorting into something unpleasant as he furiously shakes his head.  “What the fuck kind of lollies were you eating as a child, Haz?  Was your family trying to poison you?”

Harry scoffs, holding his hand to his chest.  It’s becoming a lot easier to pretend the camera isn’t there and just focus on Louis.  “Excuse you.  ‘S delicious.”  He takes a few off the table and shoves them into his pocket.  “For safekeeping.”

Louis rolls his eyes lovingly, but the corners of his mouth threaten to twitch up.  “Bloody disgusting.  Wouldn’t ever use it or let anyone – ” He shoots a glare in Harry’s direction. “ – come near me dick with that thing.”

Harry giggles, leaning over to link his arm with Louis’ and press a kiss to his shoulder.  “You can use the mint one on me later, if you want.  ‘S green like a lightsaber.”

The camera crew laughs loudly, one of the men even doubling over as he tries to catch his breath.  Louis grins, kissing Harry’s temple.  “Thought you were worried about your mum watching this, hm, Luke Sky Cock-er?”

Harry buries his face in Louis’ shoulder, trying to stifle his laughter, but the camera crew is still roaring, loud and raucous, causing Harry and Louis to burst out into spontaneous fits.  “Dick Vader,” Harry adds between giggles, and the tears are streaming down his face, and Louis is laughing so hard he’s no longer making sound.  It’s so easy when they’re together – the way they bounce off each other with easy banter and silly jokes.  As he’s wiping his tears on Louis’ shirt sleeve, Harry fleetingly thinks he’d love to spend the rest of his life with him.  It’s not that he hasn’t thought of it before, but his heart and body feel so light with happiness and his love for this boy.  The thoughts all fade away when Louis lets out a snort that sends all of them into another fit of laughter, Louis burying his head in Harry’s chest.

It takes awhile for them to find their composure, breathing heavily when they finally can control their laughter.  One of the camera men speaks up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, voice choked.  “Closing thoughts?  Something we can put at the end of the video and wrap it up?”

“If this is your thing, go for it,” Louis says, looking directly into the camera.

Harry nods.  “If this helps you, like.  Spice it up or something or makes you feel safe, but in a fun way, then do whatever you need to do.”

“But in my day, we didn’t give people blowjobs for the flavor profiles.”

“Louis!” Harry laughs, smacking his shoulder, and Louis just grins at him, smile full of mirth and boyish mischief.

“I think that’s a good place to end it,” one of the guys says, and another nods, clicking a button and making the red light on the camera disappear.  “You guys are really great together!  I hope you’ll do more couples’ videos in the future.  I’m sure they’d want you back.”

Before Harry can even say anything, Louis throws his arms around him and presses a kiss to the top of his head.  “Thank you so much for doing this, baby,” he whispers, just for the two of them to hear.  “That was okay, right?  Cause I think we smashed it.”

“We did smash it, babe,” Harry agrees, nuzzling into Louis’ neck.  “Think we could have our own proper comedy show, yeah?”

“I reckon we could.”  Louis smiles as he pulls away, grabbing Harry’s hand in his own.  “But really, you’ll do another one if they want us as a couple?  We’re a hit.”

“Course, Lou, you know it.”

Louis lights up brighter than the sun.  “Thank you, Hazza.”

*

Unsurprisingly, they’re asked to do another video not long after the condom taste test is uploaded.

They’d gotten a pretty amazing reception to their parts in particular, lots of comments begging for them to “do more videos with Louis’ hot boyfriend.”  (“Don’t let it go to your head, my love,” Louis had told Harry when they were curled in bed reading what people had to say.  “You’re _my_ hot boyfriend.”  Harry had just rolled his eyes lovingly as he snuggled closer, telling him, “I’ll actually use the banana condom if you keep this up.”)

Even Harry’s mum had been impressed, FaceTiming them to tell them that they’re actually quite funny together, even though she could’ve lived without knowing a few things about their sex lives.  Jason had called them, too, saying he couldn’t wait to show footage of that at their wedding reception, and the two of them had just rolled their eyes, but Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t imagine them looking into each other’s eyes while Jason gave a heartfelt speech about how he indirectly brought them together.

Louis came home with the news when Harry was knee deep in photo editing, having done three weddings and a magazine editorial photoshoot in the last week alone.  “How do you feel about sensual yoga?” he asked, looking at Harry expectantly and explaining nothing.

“Sensual yoga,” Harry repeated, putting his laptop on the coffee table and Louis had nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“You do yoga, anyway, babe, and they’re doing a video on sensual yoga with a few couples and asked if we wanted to join in.  I reckon we’d be alright, yeah?  Since you’re already good at regular yoga.”  Louis pulled his lip between his teeth, looking unsure.

“Yeah, why not?”

That’s how they end up back in the studio with a couples’ yoga instructor.  Harry’s got his hair pulled back into a messy bun and he’s wearing flamingo patterned leggings, while Louis had opted for his comfiest joggers.  Louis is currently laying down on top of Harry right now, and that’s not how any of this is supposed to go.  “You’re not taking this seriously!” Harry whines, and the instructor just laughs at them.  He thought she would’ve been annoyed by now, but she looks more amused than anything else, happy to stand back and let them banter.

“I’m not bloody Gumby like you are, love,” Louis answers, kissing Harry’s nose before he pulls himself up.

Harry scoffs even though he knows Louis is right, and any attempt at looking menacing is ruined when he ends up grinning instead.  “You say that, but you’re pretty flexible when you’re – ”

“Playing Twister on game night with the lads,” Louis finishes with mirth in his eyes, and Harry snorts as the instructor barks out a laugh, clearly having too much fun watching them.  Louis continues, “yes, I know, but ‘m not meant for yoga.”

Harry giggles, leaning up to kiss Louis before sitting cross legged.  “Or being sensual, apparently,” Harry grumbles, but his tone is light.

“Nothing sensual about any of this, Harold,” Louis retorts as he waves his hand around, motioning to the cameras and people standing around watching them, some of whom wave cheerily.  “If we try this later, that’s a different story.”  He winks and pokes Harry’s nose lightly.  Harry feels himself flush, so, so stupidly in love.  “The scenery makes all the difference, love.” 

Harry rolls his eyes slightly, shaking his head.  “’M sorry we’re not doing much of anything,” he apologizes to the instructor, who just shrugs nonchalantly, not looking the least bit bothered.

“You remind me of my husband and me,” she says with a smile, “so I can’t say I mind.  How long have you been together?”

“A little over a year and a half,” Louis answers, grinning at Harry as he says it.  “Best year of me life.”

She smiles, nostalgia dancing over her face, and warmth blooms in Harry’s stomach.  There’s something about other people being able to see how special what he and Louis have that makes his heart grow three sizes, when people can see that they’re positively meant for each other.  “I hope you two have many more best years ahead,” she says, and Louis entwines his fingers with Harry’s as if to say _we most definitely will_.

*

From there on out, Harry becomes as much a part of the BuzzFeed family as Louis is, being featured in videos nearly every time they want a couple.  He loves spending extra time with Louis when he can get a break from his daily shoots, and if Louis’ extra good moods lately are anything to go by, he feels the same.

And so it begins.

They try pole dancing.  (Harry’s clad in leather shorts and pleading at the start of the video, “Mum, please don’t watch past this.  I am begging you.”  His phone pings with a text from his mum the day it’s posted saying, _Your little bum looks so cute in those shorts!  I’m sure Lou is a very happy man xx_ while Harry just groans and Louis giggles into his neck, whispering, “She’s right.  I am.”)

They compete in a pancake off, seeing who can decorate their stack best.  (They both unknowingly draw a dick in whipped cream and call it poetic or some shit.  Harry’s has sprinkles along the tip while Louis had opted for two slices of bananas for the balls.  They nearly die of laughter when they present each other their plates, and it results in some very sweet kisses.)

They recreate a famous movie kiss.  (Louis begs for Spiderman and gets his way, of course, and it’s both romantic and slightly terrifying for Harry when he sees Louis hanging from the ceiling.  When they watch the footage back, Harry’s heart flutters against his chest because wow, he _really_ loves Louis.)

Louis does Harry’s nails, complete with mostly decent nail art.  (Not too terribly, may he add, but when they Skype Louis’ sisters later that week, stuffing Chinese food into their faces while the girls catch the two of them up on their latest happening, they make sure to tell Louis that Harry does his own nails better and with less smearing.  Louis pouts, but Harry kisses it away, laughing and assuring him he’s not bad at all and that it takes practice, especially when you have to freehand a rose in bright pink polish.)

Harry makes his special guac and they have other staff members do a taste test to see if they can tell the difference between his and Chipotle’s.  (They pick Harry’s every time.  When they find out it’s not Chipotle, they ask where to buy Harry’s, and his grin is so bright it rivals the stars, and Louis playfully kisses his dimple.  Harry and Louis spend that night making guacamole for Louis to take to the office the following day and laughing together in the kitchen, putting it in containers and printing out the label Harry used at the farm to wrap around them.   When they text Jason to tell him what they’ve been doing, telling him to check Harry’s snapchat story for silly videos from the kitchen, all he says is, _I knew I should’ve sold it for more than $5.99!!!!!_ )

They get drunk and try to make a few Pinterest crafts.  (“I bet Eugene would be so much better at this than you,” Harry slurs, giggling so hard his eyes water, and Louis gasps loudly in mock offense but can’t stop himself from giggling, too. 

“Oi, Harold, ‘m offended,” he says, holding up the floral centerpiece they’re trying to make.  The bow he’s tied around his basket is uneven and the flowers inside aren’t showing any semblance of order.  “This is _beautiful_ , and you should be proud of me.”

“’M sorry, babe, you’re right,” Harry replies solemnly, and a few men behind the camera chuckle.  “’S beautiful.  Just like you.”

“’S more like it, baby,” Louis answers with a tipsy grin, catching Harry’s lips in a kiss.

The day the video’s posted, Harry’s phone buzzes with a text from Eugene.  _Drunk or sober, I totally would’ve done that better.  You’re right._ )

It’s fun to be able to go back and watch these moments between the two of them.  Sure, the whole world can watch these little bits of their lives, but they’re memories for Harry and Louis, things they’ve gotten to try and experience with each other, things a lot of people don’t have the opportunity to have recorded and preserved.  It’s a lot like a video scrapbook, Harry thinks, laughter and love and banter captured forever.

The way their love emanates through the screen, the way Louis’ eyes crinkle when Harry says something particularly stupid, the way Harry can’t control his laughter when Louis gets especially snarky.

The way he can’t imagine his life without his boy.

*

When it comes time for a video about couples’ tattoos, it’s quite obvious Harry and Louis are the perfect candidates.

“That’s, like, the ultimate commitment,” Ashly says as she fixes a few lights.  “I know Curly and his boyfriend have matching ones, too, but the two of them only have that really small little heart.  You guys just – you went all out, didn’t you?”

Harry laughs, and Louis shrugs as he inspects his right arm.  “Guess we’re proper smitten then, aren’t we?”

“How many do you have?”

“Three,” Harry answers.  “’Ve got the ship, he’s got the compass, ‘ve got the rose, he’s got the dagger, and ‘ve got the anchor, he’s got the rope.  We’ve been talking about getting more, though.”

Ashly smiles, shaking her head, but Harry just reaches over to grab Louis’ hand, entwining their fingers and making the rope and anchor line up.  It still does funny things to his heart when he sees how perfectly the designs align, and sometimes he feels dizzy with how much he loves Louis, how much they both want to show it to the world.  “You’re cute together,” she tells them after a moment, and Louis waves his hand to tell her to stop, but Harry knows he’s enjoying the praise.  “Also probably very lucky to not be afraid of commitment.  God knows everyone else our age is.”

They both chuckle at that, and Louis traces the anchor on Harry’s wrist lightly.  “Nothing to be afraid of when I’ve got this one, right?”

Harry giggles, leaning over to kiss Louis’ cheek lightly.  “I feel the same, babe.”

Ashly makes a gagging noise, but her smile is undeniable.  “Ugh, I think you’re worse than Ned and his wife.”

A muffled laugh rings out.  “Way worse,” Curly yells, and his hair pops up from behind the camera before they ever see his face, and Harry and Louis just laugh as Harry pokes his tongue out at him. 

“Surprised you’re not married yet.”  Harry’s breath catches slightly, but he tries to play it off as a laugh, and Louis’ eyes widen a little before he bashfully looks at the ground.  “Anyway, we’re gonna start soon,” Ashly tells them before she heads away, disappearing behind the camera.

“Maybe we are a little sappy, and we probably do act married,” Harry tells Louis, and Louis throws his head back in laughter.

His nose scrunches adorably as he pokes at Harry’s dimple.  “I think we’re well past the ‘little’ point, Hazza.”

Curly comes over shortly after and introduces them to his boyfriend, and they chat until Ashly says they’re ready to start.  Louis spins his stool back and forth a little, always fidgeting like he does when he’s full of nervous energy, and Harry puts his hand on Louis’ thigh gently as Ashly cues them in.  “So, what made you want to do this?  And show everyone how permanently whipped you are?”  Louis snorts.

“I don’t know, it just seemed quite natural, I think,” Harry says, and Louis nods, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s hand lightly.  “We had tattoos when we met, anyway, so to get more that, like.  Represent us and our relationship seemed like the right thing to do.  It’s only been a year and a half that we’ve been together, but I think you know.”  He turns and looks at Louis, whose eyes are crinkled up and face is unbearably soft.  He leans in to kiss him, not caring that they’re being filmed.  It feels like it’s only the two of them in the room, secluded in their own world.  “And I knew.”

“I knew, too,” Louis answers, voice raspy and sweet.  He doesn’t take his eyes off Harry as he speaks, never turns back to the camera, and Harry can feel himself going hot with how much he loves this man.  There’s a fire alight in his stomach, that same feeling from the first night he and Louis sat in his flat and talked well into the morning.  “When I first saw you, I just.”  He shakes his head slightly, long fringe falling into his eyes.  “Yeah, ‘s crazy, innit?  But you just know.  Yeah.”

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand, tearing his gaze away to look down at his tattoos.  “Um, yeah, obviously we’ve got a lot, but we’ve got three sets of matching ones.  They’re all very nautical.”

“It’s cause you’re a mermaid,” Louis says simply, lifting up Harry’s arm to show his mermaid tattoo to the camera, causing a few people to laugh.  “He had that one when we met.  It was only right to continue the trend.”

Harry giggles, and he can feel his cheeks turning pink.  “Just got my legs,” he says with a nod.

Louis smiles, pressing his thumb into Harry’s thigh.  “You sure walk like it sometimes.”

Harry furrows his brows, tutting at Louis in mock offense.  “Oi, shut your mouth,” Harry tells him, and Louis makes a big show of pretending to lock his mouth and throw away the key.  Harry loves him so much.  “Um, anyway, these are the first ones we got.”  He rubs his hand over his bicep.  “I’ve got a ship, and he’s got a compass.”

“How did you decide who got what?” Ashly prompts.

“Not sure if there was ever a proper discussion about that, if I’m honest?”  Louis looks to Harry for confirmation, and he nods.  “It comes down to always staying close to each other and never straying too far.  And obviously, we’re not from the states, so it’s a little of that, too.  Being so far from our physical homes.”  Louis lighly touches the ‘home’ inked on his arm where ‘north’ should be, and he looks over at Harry and gives him a grin.

“Is that why the compass says home?” someone standing behind the camera asks.

“Nah,” Louis replies, eyes crinkling again, and Harry’s heart hammers against his ribs.  He jerks his thumb toward Harry.  “He’s my home.”

*

When they’re in bed that night, Harry’s only moments away from sleep when he feels Louis’ lips against the shell of his ear.  “’M glad you’re my home, baby,” Louis whispers, and it sends a shiver down Harry’s spine.  “Couldn’t imagine a life without you.  I love you, Haz.”

Harry’s too tired to properly respond, but he leans back into Louis and hums gently to let him know he’s been heard, and Louis tightens his grip around Harry’s waist.

He falls asleep dreaming of forever.

*

It’s been an absolutely awful day, having three different shoots rained out thanks to an unpredicted storm that cast darkened skies over all of Los Angeles.  Harry’s got enough work this week that finding time to reschedule is not only daunting, but nearly impossible, and he’s ready to pull his hair out.  The only things that have gotten him through the day are the selfies Louis keeps sending from the office.  He’s working with Eugene and Zach today, and they send him cute video messages, singing silly songs and making dumb faces during their down time.  It’s not much, but it helps to make things a little brighter, especially in the midst of turmoil.

Louis comes home from work while Harry’s on the phone with a particularly pissed off client who keeps threatening to hire another photographer if he can’t get her in tomorrow, but he just doesn’t have _time_ , and god, he’s so glad Louis is home, so glad he’s finally there in the flesh, not just some pixels on a screen, glad he’s got someone who will force him to put the phone down and take some time for himself.

The woman is babbling in his ear as his eyes skim over her contract in his hand, and he cuts in with a, “I’m trying, but you – ”  There’s a click, then the line goes dead.  “She hung up on me.  Bloody diva,” he says, and Louis smiles, soft and easy as he presses a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“Bad day, I’m gathering from those texts?”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

Louis extends his lip into a pout before humming thoughtfully.  “Why don’t we take a bath, love?  Done up proper with candles and those Lush bath bombs you like.  I’ll even go for the glitter one, yeah?”

Harry nods, not even hesitating.  The only thing he likes better than regular Louis is Louis covered with the shimmer of a sparkly bath bomb.

He pulls his hair out of the tight bun it’s been in all day, and Louis starts to gently massage his scalp.  “So tense, baby,” he murmurs.  Harry instantly relaxes, never knowing what he’d do without Louis always being there for him and knowing exactly what he needs.  A few moments later, Louis kisses his head and says, “We can finish that up in the tub.  I’ll go run the water and you can come up in ten?”

He sinks back onto the couch with a smile, tension slowly falling away.  “Thank you, Lou.  Love you.”

“Love you, baby,” Louis replies, patting Harry’s knee as he heads up the stairs.

Harry collects the contracts he has sitting next to his laptop and closes his computer, taking a steadying breath as he thinks about how he’ll have to come back to it all tomorrow.  There’s a lot of work to be done, but he can push it away for a few hours so he can have a well-deserved relaxing evening with his boyfriend.  He takes his time making his way upstairs, and when he finally gets up there, the bathroom is illuminated by the dull glow of his favorite candles, water looking sparkly and smelling like a rose garden.  There’s a bottle of wine and two glasses resting on the floor by the tub.  He can’t help the smile that comes over his lips as he pulls Louis into his arms from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering, “Thank you.”

“No worries,” Louis tells him with a smile, kissing him gently.

They undress and get into the bath, and Louis pours them each a glass of wine, resting them along the edge of the porcelain.  Louis lets Harry rant about his day, and he’s ever so thankful.  Louis’ blue eyes are alight with sympathy as he listens intently, untangling their legs and starting to massage Harry’s feet.  He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Louis, but he’s so thankful to have him, glad he helps the world stop spinning so quickly sometimes.

Once Harry’s done ranting, finally feeling soothed and leaning his head against the wall, he asks, “How was your day, Lou?  Sorry I haven’t shut up.”

Louis chuckles, rubbing circles on Harry’s ankle with his thumb.  He looks a little nervous suddenly – it’s nearly imperceptible, and if someone didn’t know him as well as Harry does, it wouldn’t be noticeable.  It makes Harry feel uneasy for a moment, but Louis brightens up and says, “It was good, yeah.  Actually didn’t do much today aside from fuck around with the guys, if I’m honest.  We had fun, though, as you saw in the pics.”  He yawns into the back of his hand, looking sleepy and unbearably soft as he grabs his glass and takes a sip.  His lips are tinted a beautiful red, kissable and sweet.  “My day was a lot easier than yours.”

Harry smiles, taking a sip of his wine and licking his lips.  “’M glad one of us had a good day.  But when do I get to do a video with Eugene, hm?”

“Never,” Louis answers immediately, reaching down to squeeze Harry’s knee.  “You’ll pick him over me.”

Harry laughs, shaking his head as his curls bounce on his shoulders.  “I’d pick you every time, babe.”

There’s a beat of silence, Louis’ eyes shining bright blue in the candle glow.  “Um, they asked if we wanted to do another video,” he finally says slowly, tone unsure.

Harry’s eyes light up as he pokes the top of Louis’ thigh with his toe.  “Babe, that’s wonderful!  What are we doing?”

Uncertainty flickers over Louis’ face as he replies, “Well, baby, it’s, erm.  It’s a surprise, yeah?”

Harry lifts a brow in confusion.  “A surprise,” he repeats, and Louis nods.  “For, like.  Both of us?”

Louis shakes his head.  “No, just, um.  For you.”

He groans slightly, brows furrowing as his mind whirs with possibilities.  He _hates_ surprises.  “Louis, please don’t tell me it’s gonna be gross or summat and you’re just tricking me into – ”

“Hey, no, no, no,” Louis answers quickly, holding his hands up like he’s surrendering before dropping them back down into the water to hold onto Harry’s ankles and anchor him back down.   He feels the knots in his stomach untie themselves.  “’S a good one, I promise, Haz.  Just trust me, alright?”

“I trust you,” Harry assures with a nod, even though there countless questions he hasn’t asked.  “How soon, though?”  He pulls his lip between his teeth.  “’Ve got an awful busy week ahead with trying to reschedule everything, so as much as I hate to bail, if they need it, like, immediately, I really can’t take a day off work to do it, and they might wanna get someone else.”

“No,” Louis barks out, and it comes out so loudly in the serenity of their quiet bath that Harry jumps a little, water sloshing around.  “No, they want us specifically.”  He smiles.  “So, whenever you can is when we’ll do it, baby.”

“You sure?” Harry asks, and Louis nods immediately.

“Absolutely.  We’re their darlings now, aren’t we?  Proper cute and all that.”

Harry laughs, bringing the glass of wine to his lips as Louis’ dainty giggle echoes off the tiles.  “Think we are, yeah.  The internet loves us.”

“But I love you most,” Louis tells him, making his stomach flutter pleasantly.

“There was never a doubt in my mind.”

*

Friday night, Harry climbs into bed with Louis, feeling like all his limbs could fall off from exhaustion.  “’M so tired,” he groans, and Louis laughs, barely lifting his eyes from his phone where he’s intently texting.  He’s got the blankets curled up around his waist, fingers moving deftly over the keyboard at lightning speed. 

Harry pulls his hair up into a messy bun before gracelessly shoving his face in Louis’ neck and letting out a loud yawn.  Louis giggles a bit, kissing Harry’s head softly.  Harry can see he still hasn’t looked up from his phone.  He gets settled on Louis’ shoulder, and he can just see his screen, can just make out that it’s a group text with Jason and his _mum_ before Louis quickly locks his phone and puts it on the dresser, movements frantic.  He tucks his arm around Harry and pulls him in closer.

“Who’re you talking to, babe?” Harry asks, yawning into Louis’ skin.

“Had a question for Jason about some...stuff,” he says, and it comes out stilted. 

Harry wants to press, wants to ask why he can’t give a proper explanation as to why his mum was also included in this text, but he’s too tired and can’t find the energy to fight it.  He hums into Louis’ neck, still suspicious even though he’s willing to ignore it for the night.  “Alright.”  It comes out shorter than he intends it to, and he feels Louis stiffen, so he plants a kiss on the underside of his jaw, hoping to rectify it and assure him he’s not mad.  “What time do I need to be there tomorrow?” he asks softly.

“Um, like, 2 maybe?  ‘S that alright?  I want you to have a lie in cause I know this week has been hell.”

Harry smiles as he drapes his arm across Louis’ chest, closing his eyes.  “Yeah, ‘s good.  Thank you, Lou.  Sure I don’t have to worry about you pulling some shit?”

Louis laughs, and Harry can feel the tip of his nose nuzzle the top of his head.  “Promise, love.  Nothing to worry about.  Just dress nice tomorrow, yeah?  Like, business casual.”

“Business casual?”  He opens his eyes and looks up at Louis for confirmation, and he nods gently.  He’s never had a specific dress code for a video before – sans the sensual yoga one – and he’s not sure why tomorrow would be any different.  He yawns again before he can get out any questions, fighting to keep his eyes open, and Louis presses a sweet kiss to his temple.

“’M leaving early tomorrow, so hopefully you won’t be up when I go,” he says softly, and Harry hums.  “Just go to sleep, baby.  I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he slurs, feeling warm and pliant in Louis’ arms.

He falls asleep almost immediately, but wakes up in the middle of the night with a jolt, hoping answers come tomorrow.

*

Harry arrives at the studio on Saturday afternoon, whistling cheerfully and swinging his keys around on his index finger.  He still doesn’t know what Louis is planning, but he supposes he’ll find out soon enough.  There’s a surge of excitement that runs through him as he opens the door and walks in, butterflies swirling around his tummy.

“Harry!  Hi!” Keith greets him immediately, and Harry jumps back with a yelp, startled, not expecting him to be standing at the door.  He’s never had anyone greet him right upon his entrance before, and he doesn’t understand why they’d start doing that now.  Keith chuckles, attempting to discreetly look at his watch.  “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, ‘s fine,” Harry replies, laughing it off as he takes in a breath and hopes to calm his heart rate.  “Were you, like.  Standing there waiting for me or summat?”  He shoves his keys into his pocket and watches as Keith shrugs.  There are a million questions on the tip of his tongue, but he sinks his teeth into his lip to stop any from spilling out.

“Man of the hour,” is Keith’s response, and Harry has no idea what that means, but he nods along anyway, knowing Keith tries to make everyone feel at home.  “I’m almost out of guac, by the way.  Think you could pretty please make me some more?”

Harry laughs, running a hand through his hair as he nods.  They’re nearing the camera set up, and he can see Louis puttering around and talking to people on the crew.  “For you, Keith, anything,” he says with a smile.

Keith puts his hand to his chest and flutters his eyelashes.  “For lil ol’ me?  You’re too kind.”

“I do what I can.”

“Well, you’ve got a big shoot ahead,” Keith answers, and Harry’s brows furrow, but he nods, still pretending he knows what’s going on.  “So, go say hi to your boy, and I’ll talk to ya later.”  He winks before walking away, and Harry just stands there for a moment, trying to figure out everything that’s going on around him.

“Hazza!” Louis calls, cutting through his thoughts, and there’s a warm grin spreading across Louis’ face.  He’s in a blue button down that brings out his eyes and black jeans, looking absolutely gorgeous.  “Hi, baby.”  He leans in for a kiss.

“Hey, Lou.”  He pulls at his collar, making Louis’ grin even brighter.  “You look so gorgeous, babe.”

“So do you, love,” Louis answers as he tugs at the collar of Harry’s pink button down, top few buttons undone like normal with a floral scarf tied gently around his neck.  “Ready to go?”

“What are we even doing today?” Harry asks as Louis takes his hand and pulls him over to the filming area where there’s a white background and two stools.

“I told you.  It’s a surprise.”  He winks, too, as he guides Harry to the stools, and Harry rolls his eyes, really wishing he wasn’t left in the dark about the entire thing.  His pout must be more evident than he thinks it is because when Louis turns around, he chuckles slightly, smoothing his thumb over Harry’s forehead where his creases of worry always form.  “I told you to trust me, didn’t I?”

Harry’s resolve falls away and he smiles, nodding.  “And I do, babe, I’m just impatient.”

“It’ll only be five more minutes,” Louis answers, poking his tongue out playfully.  “Let me just finish setting everything up and then we can start.”  Harry nods, drumming his fingers on his thighs gently as Louis scurries away to talk to a few people behind the camera.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he pulls it out, clicking the button and setting the screen alight.  It’s a text from Jason.  There are four winking emojis and two hearts.  His brows furrow, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean.  “Lou,” he calls out, holding his phone up before looking down at the text again and trying to think of a reply.

Louis heads over to him immediately, clicking his tongue. 

“I got the weirdest text from Jason?” he says, and Louis shrugs.

“’M sure you can ask him about it later, babe,” Louis tells him with a smile, and there’s something hiding behind his grin, probably because he knows what Harry doesn’t.  “We’re gonna start now.”

Harry sighs, thinking he should be used to the lack of answers, and tucks his phone back into his pocket, straightening the bottom of his shirt out.  “Can you tell me what the video’s gonna be now, pleeeeaaaaase?”

Louis turns to face the camera men for a second, and Harry watches as the red recording light comes to life.  He looks back at Harry, and he’s grinning, but his hands are shaking, and Harry’s first instinct is to cover them with his own to stop the motion.  “Hey, you alright?” he asks softly, and Louis swallows audibly before nodding.

“Alright, yeah, so.  Today’s video is engaged couples tell their proposal stories.”

Harry’s face scrunches up in confusion, and his heart thuds against his ribs.  He can hear the steady rhythm of it pounding in his ears, loud enough to drown out the silence of the room.  “The what?” Harry sputters out, ever eloquent, and Louis laughs, visibly relaxing as he squeezes Harry’s hands.  “Are you – ”  And now Louis is getting down on one knee, and oh _god, oh god_ , and his eyes are flooding with tears and the only thing he can manage to say is a breathy “Louis,” but he thinks it carries all the weight in the world.

His mind flashes back to the group chat with Jason and his mum, to Jason’s text only moments ago, and oh _god_ , oh _god._ The thought of Louis doing all he could to make this perfect.  He hasn’t even said anything and it’s already too much, too lovely.

Louis pulls a small, nondescript black box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a simple gold band with one stone in it, and Harry’s hands fly up to his mouth as he gasps, and he’s sure he looks ridiculous, but it doesn’t matter.  The only thing he can focus on is Louis.  _His_ Louis who’s down on one knee with a grin on his face and a ring in his hand, eyes glittering.

He clears his throat and his voice is shaking slightly with nerves.  “Harry, I love you more than anything in the world, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  He takes in a deep breath, and Harry notices the tears filling his eyes, too, and reaches down to touch a hand to his wrist.  “You’re my home, you’re what makes me strong, you’re my anchor, my _everything_ , and god, Hazza.”  Harry’s full on crying now, tears spilling down his cheeks without his permission, and his face feels like it’ll crack his grin is so wide.  “When I met you at the farm that day, I knew.  It was fate or something, I think, because we’re supposed to be together, we’re supposed to take on the world together, and my heart is for your eyes only.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby.  Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?”

He can barely speak, but he nods furiously before he whispers, “Yes, babe, god, Louis, of course.  I love you.”  Louis slides the ring on his finger, and Harry cradles Louis’ face in his hands as he stands up, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.  They’re both crying, just looking at each other with their noses pressed together, completely in their own world.  “I love you,” Harry says again, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he breathes.  Louis leans in to kiss him, and when their lips touch, someone – Keith, Harry thinks – screams, “HE SAID YES!” and it’s the first reminder that there’s more than the two of them in the room.  Harry giggles into Louis’ mouth, and the kiss is far from perfect, too many teeth and not enough lips from how much they’re smiling, and then Harry feels something soft landing in his hair, and when they can finally bring themselves to pull away, he sees rose petals falling from the ceiling and chokes out a watery laugh.

“Went all out,” Harry murmurs, nuzzling into Louis’ neck as Louis kisses his curls.

“Hope that’s alright, yeah?” Louis whispers, a moment just for them amidst the cheers from everyone behind the camera, from the people Harry forgot are even there.

“More than, babe.”  He leans up to connect their lips again, warm all over, love and adoration thrumming through his veins.  “Lou, this is so.”  He shakes his head, not finding words.  His brain is swimming with joy, knowing nothing he says will be enough.  “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Louis’ eyes crinkle at the corners, still red rimmed from their crying, and he pulls Harry’s face into his hands and kisses him again softly.  “I can’t wait, either, baby.”

They untangle themselves afterwards, twining their fingers together, and when they turn towards the camera crew, Louis lifts their hands up for everyone to see, and they applaud again as Harry lets out a breathless giggle, leaning over to nip at Louis’ ear.

It’s Ned that rushes over to them with two glasses of champagne in his hands, strawberries floating in the fizz, and happily says, “How ‘bout you drink some champagne...with your fiancé?”  He wiggles his eyebrows as he shoves the glasses into their hands, and the two of them look at each other and laugh.  Harry’s ring glistens under the studio lights, and his stomach swoops pleasantly as he thinks about everything it represents.

“Fiancé,” Harry tries as they clink glasses and take a sip.

“I like the sound of that,” Louis finishes as they lean in for another kiss.

It tastes like bubbles and happiness and endless love.

*

The wedding takes place at the avocado farm on a perfect summer day with a light breeze rustling the leaves on the trees, the avocados looking even greener with pride.  They couldn’t ask for a more beautiful venue or better day – there’s not a cloud in the sky and the sun warms everything pleasantly.

Harry’s heart grows so much he feels like his chest will split when he looks at all their friends and family sitting on the lawn of the place he called his home for so long, the place where he _met_ his home.  Jason officiates because he insisted – got his certificate online especially for this – and Harry wears flowers in his hair, and Louis wears a suit as blue as his eyes, as the sky above them.

There’s not a dry eye in the house as they say their vows, both writing heartfelt declarations of love worthy of any romance novel.  Harry’s the first to cry and Louis follows immediately after,  dragging his thumb under Harry’s eye, saying, “God, Hazza, we’re bloody messes, aren’t we?” as the audience chuckles.

When share their first kiss as husbands, the crowd’s cheer feels deafening, and Harry feels weightless, like he and Louis are floating, like the two of them could reach the stars.  They pull away and join hands, tattoos lining up, while Jason presents them as “Mr. Louis and Harry Tomlinson!” and run down the aisle giggling while their loved ones throw flower petals over their heads.

They get a moment to themselves after that, taking refuge in the shop to catch their breaths.  “This is where it all began, innit?” Louis says wistfully as he looks around with a grin, and Harry nods, feeling dizzy with joy.

“And here we start the rest of our lives,” he whispers as Louis pulls him close, giving him a soft kiss.

They stay wrapped up in each other for a few moments, silence dancing around them as they take everything in.  “To us,” Louis murmurs a few seconds later, digging into his pocket and pulling out the avocado keychain Harry gave him all that time ago, and Harry gasps, giggling that Louis still has it, and Louis just shrugs half-heartedly.

Harry heads over to the rack where the keychains are still proudly displayed and plucks one off, touching it to Louis’.  “To us,” he replies as their lips meet for a kiss that tastes a lot like happily ever after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this silly little fic of mine! This whole universe has been my baby from day one. Comments and kudos are always lovely, and come say hi on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com)! x

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so very appreciated! You can say hi to me on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) if you'd like!
> 
> The fic post is [here](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com/post/134040811096/the-magic-that-is-you-and-me-by-scagnetism-word) if you'd like to reblog it! :)


End file.
